Dungeons and Dragons
Summary of This Verse Dungeons and Dragons was the first roleplaying game to exist, and set the stepping stone in place for both video game RPGs and traditional games like Warhammer. It has a very wide lore, differing immensely between editions, and has been the inspiration for many later fiction. Power of This Verse The verse, at its very lowest foundations, varies from Wall level to Small Building level in attack potency and comes with it's own slew of hax, including ample Mind Manipulation scaling to the Nilbog, who can mindhax entire goblin kingdoms, and similar instant-incap abilities such as Fear Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation. Later, as characters grow in levels and challenge ratings, characters climb to Large Building to Small City level, having an immense amount of instant win abilities ranging from Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, etc. Many maintain high levels of regeneration (up to Low-Godly) and varying levels of abstract existence, with demons being born from conceptual sins, devils being purely thoughts and ideas given the illusion of flesh, spirits and ghosts being extremely common, etc. Every character in the verse resists almost every hax in the verse, generally up to the point of battles with similarly strong beings based on raw damage. After this the verse reaches into epic levels, varying from Country to Planet levels in attack potency, and often with lore statements bringing them to potentially Tier 2 levels of power. Similarly their abilities increase in potency and variety, ranging from Reactive Evolution to Existence Erasure. Notable groups of beings on this level are Elder Evils, who can negate all abilities of any vaguely holy creature, including Multiversal deities. This tier also includes Abominations, forgotten and twisted children of the gods who tend to possess divine sparks within them. Gods and demon lords reside transcendent of all of this, locked in eternal stalemate alongside other four-dimensional creatures like titans, primordials, etc. These creatures are consistently tier 2 in potency (ranging from Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ and possess immense amount of hax including Type 2 Conceptual Manipulation, Mid-Godly to High-Godly regeneration (and negation), many forms of Immortality, etc. The strongest of these beings is Vecna at peak form and The Lady of Pain, who are equivalent in strength in their 2-A keys and have the power to destroy the infinite multiverse as a side effect of their being. Above all these gods of any divine rank is, of course, Ao, the Lady of Pain's true form, and The Serpent, 5th-dimensional entities of incredible power who can wipe out all lesser beings with a mere thought. Ao, as the Overdeity of Faerun, reports to Luminous Being, who transcends every facet of the verse. Finally, we take a look at the Mystaran multiverse, an early setting of the game that lacks any gods, instead having "Immortals" and "Old Ones". Immortals are five-dimensional creatures that are ascended adventurers but are still blocked by the Dimensional Vortex, keeping them from achieving 6th or even higher spatial dimensions for their existence. Old Ones are those that generated the infinite-dimensional multiverse of Mystara, and several are merely further ascended Immortals. These beings denote the currently most powerful known creatures of Dungeons and Dragons save for the Luminous Being himself- creatures such as Thanatos and Rad. Beings of this level range from High Multiverse level to High Hyperverse level. Calculations * Elder Evils and Abominations Attack Potency * Attack Potency of some Epic Level spells * Attack Potency of various spells * Attack Potency and the speed of some spells * Attack Potency of Legendary Dragons Supporters and Opponents of This Verse Supporters: *Udlmaster *ZacharyGrossman273 *Omegagoldfish *Serpent of the Internet 97 *ThePerpetual *Edwellken *Mr. Bambu *Qawsedf234 Opponents: *ProfessorLord Neutral: *DMB 1 *Antoniofer Characters Characters are split into categories for better organization. Multiversal Beings Supreme Beings File:The_dungeon_master_by_moulinbleu-d61u428.jpg|'The Luminous Being'|link=Luminous Being Ascendant Beings File:Ladyofpainbutbetter.png|'The Lady of Pain'|link=The Lady of Pain (Dungeons and Dragons) File:AOFanart.jpg|'Ao'|link=Ao (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Serpentofmagiccc.jpg|'The Serpent'|link=The Serpent (Dungeons and Dragons) Deities File:Gruumsh_p72.jpg|'Gruumsh'|link=Gruumsh File:Herewwwwwwego.jpg|'Corellon Larethian'|link=Corellon Larethian File:Wee_Jas.jpg|'Wee Jas'|link=Wee Jas File:MoradinRenderMrBambu.png|'Moradin'|link=Moradin File:Asgorath.jpg|'Asgorath'|link=Asgorath File:Vecna Render 4e.png|'Vecna'|link=Vecna File:Theravenqueen.jpg|'The Raven Queen'|link=The Raven Queen File:D&Dunicorngoddess.jpg|'Lurue'|link=Lurue File:ZeusDnD.png|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (Dungeons and Dragons) File:OdinDnD.png|'Odin'|link=Odin (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Re-Horakhty.png|'Re-Horakhty'|link=Re-Horakhty (Dungeons and Dragons) File:GOOODOFTIME.jpg|'Labelas Enoreth'|link=Labelas Enoreth File:Sharrrr.jpg|'Shar'|link=Shar (Dungeons and Dragons) File:MystraMidnight1.png|'Mystra (Midnight)'|link=Mystra (Midnight) Demon Lords File:Orcus2.png|'Orcus'|link=Orcus File:Dndsuccubusgoddess.jpg|'Malcanthet'|link=Malcanthet File:LLOLLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTH.jpg|'Lolth'|link=Lolth File:DnDDemogorgon.png|'Demogorgon'|link=Demogorgon (Dungeons and Dragons) Archdevils File:Asmodeus.jpg|'Asmodeus'|link=Asmodeus (Dungeons and Dragons) File:MalkizidRenderBambu.png|'Malkizid, the Branded King'|link=Malkizid, the Branded King Elder Evils File:Atropus.png|'Atropus'|link=Atropus File:DendarHD.png|'Dendar'|link=Dendar (Dungeons & Dragons) File:D&DPandorymRendered.png|'Pandorym'|link=Pandorym File:D&DZargonRender.png|'Zargon'|link=Zargon File:Kezfrendered.png|'Kezef the Chaos Hound'|link=Kezef the Chaos Hound File:Ityak-OrtheelRoughRenderBambu.png|'Ithyak-Ortheel'|link=Ithyak-Ortheel Immortals File:ThanatosDnD.png|'Thanatos'|link=Thanatos (Dungeons and Dragons) File:RadImage.png|'Rad'|link=Rad (Dungeons and Dragons) Protagonists File:Elminster.jpg|'Elminster'|link=Elminster File:Ice screenshot 20170806-015328.png|'Mordenkainen'|link=Mordenkainen File:Drizts.png|'Drizzt Do'urden'|link=Drizzt Do'urden File:ArtusClimber.jpg|'Artus Climber'|link=Artus Climber File:EzmereldaDavenir.png|'Ezmerelda d'Avenir'|link=Ezmerelda d'Avenir File:RictavioRenderBambu.png|'Rudolph van Richten'|link=Rictavio Antagonists Major Antagonists File:AumvorRenderBambu.png|'Aumvor the Undying'|link=Aumvor the Undying File:SoneillonRoughRenderBambu.png|'Soneillon the Whispering Queen'|link=Soneillon the Whispering Queen File:ImbrarHeltharnRenderBambu.png|'Imbrar Heltharn'|link=Imbrar Heltharn File:BazimGoragRenderBambu.png|'Bazim-Gorag the Firebringer'|link=Bazim-Gorag the Firebringer File:Acererak.jpg|'Acererak'|link=Acererak Elemental Princes File:ImixArt.jpg|'Imix, the All-Consuming Fire'|link=Imix File:Ogremoch.jpg|'Ogrémoch, Tyrant of the Black Earth'|link=Ogrémoch File:OlhydraArt.jpg|'Olhydra, the Crushing Wave'|link=Olhydra File:Yan-C-Bin.jpg|'Yan-C-Bin, the Howling Hatred'|link=Yan-C-Bin File:VaniferandtheColossus.png|'Vanifer, Prophet of the Weeping Colossus'|link=Vanifer File:MarlosArt.jpg|'Marlos Urnrayle, Prophet of the Black Geode'|link=Marlos Urnrayle File:Gar Shatterkeel.jpg|'Gar Shatterkeel, Prophet of the Plunging Torrents'|link=Gar Shatterkeel File:Aerisi Kalinoth.jpg|'Aerisi Kalinoth, Prophet of the Howling Caves'|link=Aerisi Kalinoth File:MaliskraRendered.png|'Maliskra'|link=Maliskra Curse of Strahd File:Strahd.jpg|'Strahd von Zarovich'|link=Strahd von Zarovich File:Lysaga.png|'Baba Lysaga'|link=Baba Lysaga File:IzekStranzi.jpg|'Izek Stranzi'|link=Izek Stranzi File:PidlwickII.png|'Pidlwick II'|link=Pidlwick II File:Rahadin.jpg|'Rahadin'|link=Rahadin File:HorngaardRender.png|'Vladmir Horngaard'|link=Vladmir Horngaard Minor Antagonists File:TheMadHermit.png|'The Mad Hermit'|link=The Mad Hermit File:OreiothRender.png|'Oreioth'|link=Oreioth File:WigganRender.png|'Wiggan Nettlebee'|link=Wiggan Nettlebee Monsters File:RustMonstahRenderBambu.png|'Rust Monster'|link=Rust Monster File:FlumphRenderBambu.png|'Flumph'|link=Flumph File:NilbogRender.png|'Goblinoid'|link=Goblinoid (D&D) File:OgreRenderMrBambu.png|'Ogre'|link=Ogre (D&D) File:Allip.png|'Allip'|link=Allip File:MindFlayer.png|'Mind Flayer'|link=Mind Flayer (D&D) File:BalorRenderCompleted.png|'Balor'|link=Balor File:Krakrenbutrendered.png|'Kraken'|link=Kraken (D&D) File:Beholder.png|'Beholder'|link=Beholder (D&D) File:Empyrean (D&D).jpg|'Empyrean'|link=Empyrean (D&D) File:Tarrasque.png|'Tarrasque'|link=Tarrasque (D&D) File:Constellate.png|'Constellate'|link=Constellate (Dungeons and Dragons) File:BeardedDevilRenderBambu.png|'Barbazu'|link=Bearded Devil File:Imps4e.png|'Imp'|link=Imp (D&D) File:OsyluthRoughRenderBambu.png|'Osyluth'|link=Bone Devil Abominations File:D&DAtropal1Render.png|'Atropal'|link=Atropal File:D&DHectaonRender.png|'Hecatoncheires'|link=Hecatoncheires (Dungeons and Dragons) File:InfernalRender.png|'Infernal'|link=Infernal (Dungeons & Dragons) File:D&DPhaethonRendered.png|'Phaethon'|link=Phaethon File:D&DPhanePseudoRender.png|'Phane'|link=Phane Weapons/Artifacts File:Theswordofkas.jpg|'The Sword of Kas'|link=The Sword of Kas File:DD.png|'The Earthshaker'|link=Earthshaker (Dungeons and Dragons) Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Hasbro Category:Metafiction